No Longer Cold
by Snakeshark196
Summary: Noah's at a Christmas get together at Chris's mansion. He's asked to do a small favor and what happens? It goes all wrong when he gets trapped in the basement. But he's not alone, so who is this person and how will Noah escape?


**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Total Drama. No profit being made. **

**Here's my Secret Santa to aspiringAnimator. A Noah fic. **

**Hope its alright that its Nawn. Also, Noah may be a bit OOC.**

* * *

><p>"So bored." Noah said dryly.<p>

"Why is Noah such a bummer?" Izzy asked him, leaning over the top of his chair.

Noah rolled his eyes as he looked up at the crazy red-head. "Would you...perhaps leave me alone?"

"Can't do, Noah-woah." Izzy replied. "Izzy has been informed to bring you back to life."

"How exciting?" Noah scoffed in sarcasm. "Do as you wish."

Currently the two were at Chris's mansion having a Total Drama reunion Xmas party. Every contestant from the past six (technically five) seasons were present, doing whatever it was they pleased as they either loved or hated each other company.

Noah being a downer, would rather be at home doing what he usually does in December. Reading and more reading, whether it be from a book or online. He wasn't a holiday kind of person. That's why he prefered the Scrooge being nasty to people in the Christmas special.

He was sitting by himself in the dining room, trying to get some peaceful quiet to himself. Waiting for the clock to ring 11pm, the time everyone had to leave. He looked at the giant father clock and sighed, seeing it read only quarter after six.

So with that Izzy ran away.

Noah looked to see she had disappeared and was relieved, so he could just sulk in peace. "Damn parents! Making me come. I'd rather be anywhere else."

Just then Izzy came back, which made Noah groan.

"Izzy's come to bring you back to life." She said all happily.

Noah looked to see her holding something and gasped. "Keep those away from me."

"Hold your shirt up." Izzy said placing said object on the table. "Izzy wants to restart your life."

"No way." Noah scolded her. "You're not shocking me with that." He stood and was about to walk away when Izzy grabbed him and sat him back down.

"Izzy will only take a second." She pulled Noah's shirt up and over his head, blinding the bookworm, along with pining his arms to the side of his head.

"Izzy, I will have Courtney's lawyers after you." He said, but it was muffled and hard to hear.

Izzy laughed, "Yeah right. They're already after Izzy for several things including using Courtney's toothbrush to clean Izzys dogs butt. Now hold still as Izzy brings Noah back to life."

"Izzy don't!" Noah demanded, trying to get free of the trap that was his shirt.

Izzy smiled widely as she held the defibrillator pads in each hand. "Say clear," as she placed both on his chest, causing the turkey to spaz out, as he got shocked.

"Izzzzzy!" Noah coughed, as he lay there, his hair spiked all up. His heart racing super fast.

"See, Nurse Izzy saved her patient." Izzy proclaimed. "Now come and party with everyone."

Noah put his shirt back, feeling dazed. "No, not with you."

"Then looks like Izzy has to do it again." Izzy said, lifting the pads up.

"No!" Noah ran away toward the party part of the mansion.

Izzy laughed as she watched him leave.

Noah stopped as he entered the gigantic living room and saw everyone dancing and having the time of their lives. He rolled his eyes, he mine as well socialize or else he would just dry up and disappear.

He looked around for someone suitable to talk to and not someone insane.

He saw a guy in a green bathrobe looking garment and a fake white beard staring at Noah.

"I shall turn you into a frog mortal," Leonard said waving his wand around. "Iddly smog, wippity clog, turn this young lad into a frog."

Noah just stood and realized, this guys and idiot. "I'm afraid your spell didn't work."

"Dang," Leonard cursed, feeling disappointed. He grabbed his book of spells and flipped through it. "Where did I go wrong?"

Noah backed away slowly. Making sure not to give his movement away, so the 'wizard' would see him escaping.

Eventually he was safe, as he proceeded to not get creeped out by the next person he talked to.

"Noah buddy."

Noah turned to see Owen there. "Oh, hey big O'."

"Hey Noah, where ya been?" He asked.

"Just, here and there," Noah said nonchalantly.

"Oh," Noah saw Owen with a giant smile. "Have some Christmas cookies. DJ cooked them."

Noah took a cookie from the plate and ate it, seeing it tasted tremendous. "DJ never does fail to impress with his culinary."

"Same for me." Owen added, gobbling down two at once.

"I think I'll go mingle some more." Noah side-stepped away.

Owen nodded, "Have fun. And beware, Chris is kind of wasted so don't cross paths with him."

"Will do." Noah deadpanned as he made his way to the refreshments table.

On his way, he bumped into a familiar face.

"Noah, nice to see you." Eva said politely, but with no smile.

"Iron woman, nice to see you to." Noah quirked an eyebrow. "Anger management working?"

"Sometimes." Eva shrugged. "Your whatever working for you?"

"Yeah!" Noah deadpanned. "Nice seeing ya. I'll be going."

Eva nodded but didn't reply.

Noah walked on and poured himself a cup of punch, which was rather refreshing.

He looked on to see an amusing site. Harold choking on something and Leshawna forced to give him the hymlic maneuver. "Poor Harold."

"Poor dork, more like most exciting thing ever!"

Noah turned to see Duncan watching the event to.

"I guess." Noah replied. "How you been since All Stars?"

Duncan shrugged as he leaned against the table. "About as fine as I'll ever get?"

"How long ya serve for?" Noah asked curiously.

"Six months." Duncan said. "I was an idiot for blowing up Chris's cottage."

"Mansion." Courtney corrected him. "It was a mansion." She walked past.

"What she said." Duncan added. "See ya. Going to see what I can swipe from this rich place."

Noah nodded, as he continued to somewhat enjoy himself.

With that, he spent a few minutes alone, just watching everyone else. He saw a guy with a huge beard, beat boxing some nice tunes on Chris's made shift stage. His name he guessed to be Beardo.

Eventually he decided to find someone to chat with, peacefully that is. He just had to find someone like that.

He sighed when no one came up to him or he had the courage to ask anyone to chat, seeing everyone was already to preoccupied.

"Noah is it?" He heard a kind and gentle voice call.

Noah turned to see a bright and warm smile. He felt his cheeks go sort of red, as he looked back. "Yeah! And you're...Dawn I think."

"You are correct." Dawn assured. "Your aura shows you are rather unwanting to be here."

"My aura?" Noah asked.

"An invisible essence in a person." Dawn replied. "It tells me everything about you. Your emotions, experience, memories, etc."

"Yeah!" Noah said kindly back, a mix of a warm sensational feeling and being creeped out at the same time. "It was nice to meet you."

"You to Noah." Dawn replied. "I was wondering if you would like some company?"

"Sure!" Noah pondered curiously. "How come me?"

"Your aura said you could use a friend." She replied with ease.

"Okay, so what do you want to talk..." Noah began. He looked into Dawns eyes and saw extreme fear in them. And they were directed to behind him.

Noah not really effected, reached a hand behind himself to feel a tall figure behind him.

"Um..Chef?" Noah deadpanned.

Dawn nodded.

Noah turned to see indeed it was Chef with a knife held over his head.

"Prepare to die scrawny kid." Chef frothed.

Noah just rolled his eyes. "Do it!"

Chef quirked his eyebrow. "Fine I will!"

"Okay." Noah said.

Chef lowered his knife, "Damn kids don't scare as easily anymore."

"You do know it's not Halloween anymore...right." Noah said.

"Of course." Chef growled. "Anyway, I need you to do Chris a favor."

"Chris?" Noah repeated. "No thanks."

"Yes you will." Chef threatened.

"And what makes you think you will?" Noah deadpanned again.

Chef reached into his pocket and shoved a bundle of paper into Noah's chest, nearly knocking the wind out of him.

Noah looked down and saw nearly 1000 Canadian dollars.

"So you were saying?" Noah continued, pocketing the money.

"Go to the cellar and bring up another five cases of beer for the host," Chef said. "I'd do it, but the limbo contest is starting soon."

"Right!" Noah said. "And why exactly did you choose Me?"

Chef looked rather embarrassed by the question. "To be honest, you're the first person I saw when Chris asked me to fetch more."

"I'll be back in a flash." Noah walked off.

"Cellar doors in the kitchen." Chef hollered, before running off to play limbo.

Dawn followed Noah. "May I accompany you?" She asked.

"Are you in it just for the money?" Noah asked her.

"No!" She replied innocently. "I just wanted to be help and also see I could keep you company."

"Good." Noah said as they entered the kitchen. Noah scanned it for doors. He saw several of them. "How many rooms does this mansion have?"

"It's this door." Dawn said, holding open a door near one of the many sinks.

"How did you know that one was it?" Noah asked amazed.

"I could sense it." Dawn replied.

Noah lead the way, as Dawn stayed close behind. They reached the bottom and they both saw a steel plated door.

Noah just rolled his eyes, as he tried pulling it open. It didn't budge.

"It won't move." Noah grunted.

"Um...Noah!" Dawn called him.

Noah turned toward her and she pointed to above the door. He looked and saw a sign that read push. He also saw saw it said it was an electronic door and needed a four digit code, which there was a key pad to the side.

"Damn it Chef," Noah smacked his head into the door, rather lightly. "Never said anything about a security code."

"Just try it." Dawn said encouragingly.

Noah sighed, as he punched in a random number and heard a buzz that sounded like it was wrong. He tried again. Same thing. He turned to Dawn, "Would you have any idea of what it could be?"

"Try 1-9-7-5!" She told him.

Noah put in the four digit code and walla, the door unbolted and slowly swung open. Noah was surprised, as he looked back at Dawn. "How'd you know?"

"It's the year he was born," Dawn replied.

Noah nodded, not really wanting to know how she knew exactly it was that. Though he was curious. He cleared his mind and decided to just do the task at hand.

The two entered the basement and saw it was full of stuff. Boxes to the left and crates to the right.

"Chris is a pack rat," Noah scoffed, searching for where the heck the beer would be stored.

Dawn gazed around as well, "I suspect it's from his childhood, when he barely had anything. And now he's catching up and not getting rid of anything."

"You're not lying," Noah said in disgust, looking at a 10 ft statue of Chris, posing like the Statue of Liberty. "He's way into himself."

"I couldn't agree more," Dawn said, as she stepped up next to him. "It's another childhood issue. He wasn't loved enough by anyone, so he decided if no one would do it, then he'd have to do it himself."

Noah felt creeped out, but tried not to show it. "Yeah! Now where would he store his bubbles."

Dawn of course sighed, as she frowned, making sure not to let Noah see. She could sense his aura, and could tell it was the same. _He was like everyone else. He thought she was creepy and unneccessary. _

Noah hadn't paid attention, hoping to just get the stupid drink and get up stairs.

"Over there!" Dawn pointed to a rather clear area.

Noah nodded, "Thanks," not noticing the tone of happiness in Dawns voice had evaporated.

He quickly walked up to the fridge and peered inside and saw it was filled with nothing but alcohol. Not just beer. "He said two, so I guess two will do." Remembering the money in his pocket. He grabbed one of them. It weighed more than his arm, so he nearly dropped it.

"I guess you should try the gym sometimes," Dawn teased Noah.

Noah groaned, not seeing it funny. "Yeah, maybe." He didn't really give her comment a second thought as he put the first case of beer to the side and grabbed the second one.

Dawn saw Noah struggling to carry both as he walked to the door. "Can I help carry one?" Not really wanting to touch it, but willing to help anyway.

"No, thanks," Noah replied, through breaths. "I've got it."

Dawn continued to see him struggle with the two cases of beer. "Are you positive?"

"I'm positive."

"Sure?"

"Very sure, positive!" Noah groaned, in annoyance. "I just want to get out of here."

Dawn crossed her arms, seeing his aura darken more.

Noah himself, was kind of doing it mainly to show his masculine side. But even he had to know, this harder than he expected. Gasping for breath, as he used his energy to carry Chris's beverages.

Dawn watched as he struggled and gasped as she saw Noah.

On the way, he accidentally tripped on one of Chris's nick nacks that was misplaced. Such item was the arm of a manikin. His foot slid underneath him and he went sliding across the room, screaming all the way.

Dawn in a creepy way, had to admit, even if it was the wrong time, thought that Noah had a cute scream.

Noah eventually fell off the arm and went head first into a stack of boxes, dropping the alcholic beverage on the way. Having one land softly on a pillow with no damage. The second one splattering on the bare ground, cans everywhere, some even doing the soda/mento experiment and lashing out into different directions.

As for Noah, he did a back flip as he hit some more boxes, and landed on a rather soft box. Which he later saw had Chris's baby clothes in it.

Noah felt dizzy and his heart rate had sky rocketed. Other than that he was okay. He looked around and was completely surprised he survived that unscathed. He also noticed the huger mess he had caused, but shrugged it off.

But the predicament was not over yet. He heard a noise, he turned to see another tower of boxes topple over. He gasped as a rain of boxes fell. They towered over and hit the wall, splattering whatever was inside of them. And one unfortunate accident happened. They fell in front of the door, their only escape.

Noah and Dawn could only watch as one, seemingly heavy box, hit the door and closed it right away, before the rest of the tower piled in front of it. Worse, they heard the clicking sound of it locking.

"Today's just not my day!" Noah groaned, getting to his feet.

Dawn raced over to him, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah...just fine," He answered. "Thanks!"

"You're positive your sure?" She questioned him.

He quirked an eyebrow at her, "Yeah, just dandy. Just a bit shook."

Dawn nodded, as she stood quietly, waiting for him to speak again.

Noah pushed stuff out of the way as he walked to the door. Or the piles of boxes in front of the door.

"Looks like we're trapped!" Noah face palmed.

"Perhaps not?" Dawn replied, picking up a box and removing out of the way. "We can start with this stuff and then check the door."

"You're way to positive," Noah said, but agreed, as he moved a box out of the way. "But your right. Mine as well do something instead of what I usually do, that being nothing."

Out of breath, an hour later, the door was clear as Dawn and Noah had worked together in silence.

It really did not help that Noah was almost clumsy, as he had to always watch his step. Nearly getting your head taken off by a Chris McLean bran bowling ball will cause someone to be very cautious.

Noah sat down in an arm-chair, that was pretty comfortable. To clear his lungs of all the heat he had consumed. Catching his breath in other words.

Dawn had inspected the door. She saw no door handle of any kind on the inside. She sighed, "Looks like, we're not getting out this way."

Noah looked at the door. After getting his breath all caught up, he stood up and inspected the door himself. "You're right. The doors sealed tight. We're stuck down here until someone comes along. Shit!"

"Don't worry!" Dawn assured, "Someone will notice our absence and will come looking for us."

Noah looked at her in hope that she was right.

**Three and half hours later.**

Noah was knelt in the back of the room going through a box that had Chris's personal belongings. "At least there's plenty to look through," he had an arm resting on his knee with his head in his hand. "Chris sure does have a pathetic life." Hence the photos he was looking at.

Dawn sat meditating at the front of the basement near the door. Being ready in case someone entered and came to their rescue.

It had been quiet for most of the three hours. Noah saw a clock on the fridge where the beer was and saw it was practically ten.

"Ugh!" He groaned, "When will we get rescued?"

"Have faith Noah," Dawn said trying to keep a happy tone. Which was hard to do with Noah's dry attitude.

Noah rolled his eyes, though Dawn could feel it. She sighed, as she stopped meditating. She stood up and placed an ear to the steel doors, hearing complete silence.

"Maybe, no one is coming?" She sighed in defeat. She would try to be happy annually happy, but it was all drained.

Noah shrugged, "Not like anyone cares about me anyway. So why would they not come?"

Dawn gasped at his attitude. "Noah, you know there are people who care about you?"

"Like who?" Noah muttered to himself, as he fiddled with random stuff.

"Your parents, teachers, friends, Total Drama cast members," Dawn informed him, "Why would you say something like that in the first place?"

Noah just turned and gave her the most dry look she could ever imagine. "I don't know," he admitted, "Just seems people would rather push me out of their lives and focus on other things. Most of my family acts if I don't even exist."

Dawn just shook her head in disbelief.

Noah just rolled his eyes, his heart may have beaten weirdly fast earlier, which it still was. But he'd rather it just went away. "I don't even know why I'm even saying any of this to you. We just met." He turned and threw the box out of his way. Feeling all frustrated.

Dawn sighed, feeling bad for the bookworm, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Noah, I can tell you, there is one person who truly does care."

Noah brushed her hand off as he stood up, hands slouched in his pockets. All he felt now was apathy. He understood Dawn was trying to help, but it was useless but he decided to just go along with her. "Yeah, who?"

"Well, for one, Owen!" Dawn replied, showing her usual bright smile.

Noah didn't show the same emotions, he just sighed. "And he's also friends with just about everyone else in the world, so we're not really that close."

"I can sure he cares deeply for you as a best friend," Dawn assured him, "Along with your family and friends. Maybe your mind is just a bit to clouded to see it."

Noah quirked an eyebrow, "I highly doubt it. If that was true, then why did my parents force me here."

Dawn was going to answer with that they wanted him to get out and be with friends. But he answered it himself.

"They wanted me gone," Noah said kicking a crate. "They didn't want me there for a week, so they could party and shit."

Dawn just shook her head again.

"And!" Noah continue, "Why did no one even remotely think of speaking or talking with me during our get together tonight. Instead I was left alone and not to be cared for."

"Noah, you have such a low self-love," Dawn said sadly. "Thinking about how much everyone dislikes you is so not how it is. Everyone cares for you. Your family. Your friends. The cast members...most of them anyway, even if some don't show it."

Noah looked off, toward the ground thinking about what she said. Biting his lower lip in the process. Indeed, what she said might be true, but he had no idea. He hadn't, ever barely thought of positive things when it came to respect and caring. That's why he's so cold and sarcastic.

Then again, something came to mind. Perhaps he thinks out of perspective of the people in his life. Perhaps he's just so used to thinking no one liked him was because he never really thought differently before.

It didn't help when he was younger his parents were so busy with their careers, he barely saw or spent time with them. Even when it came to major holidays. Only had it been since recent had they been better with spending time with the family. And having multiple siblings may have its disadvantages but its also has its advantages.

Finally after several minutes of silence and heavy thought, Noah came to a conclusion. His thoughts of the past...were...wrong.

He felt something grab him by the chin. Not hard or rough, but soft. Said something slowly guided his head away from the ground to eye level. He saw blue eyes staring back at him. He also saw a gentle pair of hands under his chin, which had guided him.

"And I can sense one more person who I can guarantee cares about you," Dawn said to him.

Noah reached up and held grabbed Dawns hands and held them in his. "Who would that be?" Sweat starting to trickle down his face, feeling his body and mind going into a place he had never known to exist.

With one word, one word only. Dawn responded simply to Noah's question. "Me!"

Noah felt his heart skip a beat as he felt his limbs go slightly weak. He dropped her hands and slowly lurched backward, nearly falling from his loss of feeling in his knees.

She saw his aura change rapidly fast showing her kindness had work its magic on him. But she also saw a streak of pink and red, signifing something more.

She stepped forward and grabbed the know-it-all's hand to stop him from bumping into a grand piano. She pulled him forward into her, latching her arms around him, other wise, giving him a hug.

Noah, not realizing what was happening was feeling a bit dazed. But he did what he thought was the best action in that moment, so he went with it. He...returned the hug.

Just then and there, they here a loud banging sound. The two, startled from the noise, lose their grip on each other. With their hearts racing, they turned to see that the big metal door was now open.

Filled with excitement, the two run to the exit and see their savior. Chef Hatchet, who simply scoffed. "Yeah, um. Should have told ya about the electronic doors."

Noah would have scolded him with a thousands insults. But he found he didn't have it in him to do it. Could be the sensation of his new experience he had gotten from Dawn. It could be he was now free. He didn't know.

"Don't worry Chef," Noah nonchalantly, walking past with Dawn.

Chef scratched his head, wondering what changed with the Noah. He shrugged and turned to see the unscathed box of beer and smirked. He ran inside and grabbed it. But the door accidentally closed on him, locking him inside.

Dawn and Noah hadn't noticed as the climbed the stairs to freedom. When they looked in the living room, they saw it was empty of all souls except themselves. Noah turned toward the wall clock and saw it was quarter after 11.

"I guess Chris means what he means," Noah rolled his eyes. "It doesn't matter."

"Noah!"

Dawn and Noah turn to see Owen standing in the doorway.

"Come and look outside," he said, waving a hand his way. He ran off.

Dawn and Noah look at each other and decided to follow the big guy. They exit the mansion and see everyone else gathered around in a circle. All of them looking toward the sky.

They to look toward the sky and burst out laughing.

Not exactly the sky, but a flag pole. Chris himself was hanging from his trousers.

"How'd he get up there?" Noah asked, Owen. Feeling himself having the best time ever.

"He got so drunk!" Owen said full of his own excitement. "He climbed and accidentally slipped. He landed like that." His larger arm pointed.

Chris was so wasted, he felt nothing or even knew of his predicament.

Just then they heard a siren. They turn to see a ladder firetruck arrive, which they used to reach up to Chris.

"This is so going on YouTube and Television!" Noah saw Courtney using her phone to record the moments.

"Nothing to see here!" a firefighter said, trying to the crowd to disperse.

Eventually everyone went back inside as the firefighters lowered the wasted host.

"That was rad!" Noah heard Geoff whoop.

"Sure was a moment I'll remember," Noah added.

"Come on Noah dude, let's party," Geoff said, grabbing him and Dawn and leading them toward the living room.

Noah followed, either by force or willingly, he didn't know. But tonight would be the first of many where he was an all new changed person.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it. Hope you liked it aspiringAnimator. <strong>

**And Happy Early Xmas!**


End file.
